1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to refrigeration circuits and more particularly to apparatus and a method to effect defrost of outdoor heat exchangers incorporated in air conditioning apparatus such as a heat pump.
2. Prior Art
A conventional refrigeration circuit employs a compressor, condenser, expansion means and evaporator connected to form a refrigerant flow circuit. The compressor raises the pressure and temperature of gaseous refrigerant and the gaseous refrigerant is then conducted to the condenser where it gives off heat energy to a cooling fluid and is condensed to a liquid. This liquid refrigerant then flows through an expansion means such that its pressure is reduced and is therefore capable of changing from a liquid to a gas absorbing heat energy during this phase change. Complete change of state from a liquid to a gas occurs in the evaporator and the heat energy is removed from the media flowing in heat transfer relation with the evaporator. Gaseous refrigerant from the evaporator is then conducted back to the compressor.
Under appropriate ambient conditions, the media flowing in heat transfer relation with the evaporator, typically air, has its temperature lowered below its dew point. Once the temperature of the air is below the dew point, moisture is deposited on the coil surfaces resulting in a collection of fluid thereon. If the ambient temperature conditions are sufficiently low or if the temperature of the evaporator is sufficiently low this liquid on the heat exchange surface changes state to ice. Once this ice or frost coats the surfaces of the heat exchanger, the efficiency of the heat exchanger is impaired and overall system efficiency decreases. Consequently, it is desirable to maintain the evaporator surfaces free from ice or frost.
Formation of ice or frost on the heat exchanger surface is particularly acute with heat pumps used to provide heating to an enclosure. In the operation of the heat pump in the heating mode, the outdoor coil functions as an evaporator such that heat energy may be absorbed from the outside air. If the outside air is at a low temperature the evaporator must operate at an even lower temperature and consequently may operate under the appropriate environmental conditions such that ice and frost are formed thereon.
Many systems have been developed for defrosting heat exchanger surfaces. These include supplying heat from another heat source to the coil surface to melt the ice and reversing the refrigeration system such that hot gas discharged from the compressor is circulated through the evaporator to melt the ice thereon. The inconvenience accompanying reversing the system is that heat energy may be removed from the enclosure via the indoor coil to supply heat energy for effecting defrost. Under these conditions it is necessary to supply electrical resistance heat at the indoor heat exchanger such that air being circulated to the enclosure is not cooled as it passes through the indoor heat exchanger serving as an evaporator during defrost. By utilizing electric resistance heat, the temperature of the air is maintained such that occupants of the enclosure being conditioned are not subjected to "cold blow" when the indoor heat exchanger is serving as an evaporator.
Non-reverse defrost systems, systems which do not include a reversal in the flow path of the refrigerant through the refrigeration circuit have been previously utilized and are disclosed in the art. Most of these systems concern bypassing the condenser such that hot gas from the compressor is discharged directly into the evaporator to melt any ice formed thereon. The refrigerant is then circulated back to the compressor. Means for vaporizing any liquid refrigerant may also be included.
The present refrigeration circuit utilizes multiple outdoor heat exchangers such that the defrost of either heat exchanger may occur without removing heat energy from the enclosure via the indoor heat exchanger. During normal heating or cooling operation refrigerant is circulated through both outdoor heat exchangers in series as if they were a single heat exchanger. An interconnecting line between the two heat exchangers allows the refrigerant to pass therebetween without undergoing any pressure drop.
When it is desirable to effect defrost of the outdoor heat exchangers the refrigerant circuiting is such that the indoor heat exchanger is bypassed entirely and no heat energy is removed from the indoor air via the indoor heat exchanger. The two outdoor heat exchangers are then connected to each other through a restrictor such that hot gaseous refrigerant is supplied to one of the outdoor heat exchangers which will serve as the condenser absorbing heat energy from the refrigerant to condense the refrigerant to a liquid. This heat energy effectively melts the ice formed on the heat exchanger surfaces. The liquid refrigerant then undergoes a pressure drop in the restrictor and is supplied to the other of the two outdoor heat exchangers wherein it is vaporized absorbing heat energy from the outdoor air. This other heat exchanger is then acting as an evaporator. Gaseous refrigerant is then supplied back to the compressor.
To effect defrost of both outdoor heat exchangers they are defrosted in order. In other words, while one of said outdoor heat exchangers is being defrosted the other is serving as an evaporator. Upon completion of defrost of one of said outdoor heat exchangers the interconnecting circuiting is reversed such that the other of said outdoor heat exchangers then serves as a condenser and the heat exchanger already being defrosted serves as an evaporator. In this manner the entire outdoor heat exchange surface may be effectively defrosted.
Although referred to as two outdoor heat exchangers herein, it is highly conceivable that these multiple outdoor heat exchangers would really be different circuits or different portions of a single master heat exchanger. In other words, if a plate fin type heat exchanger is utilized in an outdoor unit of a refrigeration circuit the circuits placed on the heat exchanger may be broken such that the appropriate interconnecting piping is provided somewhere in between such that two outdoor heat exchangers are effectively provided within a single plate fin heat exchanger. A wrapped fin heat exchanger could likewise be divided somewhere such that certain circuits are considered to be one heat exchanger and certain circuits are considered to be another heat exchanger. Should a single master heat exchanger be provided, it is most likely that the largest amount of frost will accumulate on the bottom portion of the heat exchanger. In this event, it may be desirable to only operate the defrost process in a single mode such that the lower portion of the outdoor heat exchanger is defrosted. It may actually be found that it is not necessary to effect defrost of the upper portion of the outdoor heat exchanger, hence, a single defrost mode would be sufficient to achieve the desired purpose.
The first and second outdoor heat exchangers referred to herein may each have multiple circuits. Multiple connecting lines and bypass lines may then be used to connect the individual circuits of each heat exchanger to the individual circuits of the other heat exchanger.